Blog utilisateur:Le Cookie Salé/Calc : Ap de Saitama et Boros + Taille de la planète
Hé, bonjour à tous et à toute sur ce Blog. Je vais essayer de calculer le Potentiel d'Attaque de Boros et de Saitama, en + d'également calculer la taille de la Planète Terre de One-Punch Man. Donc, c'est partie. 'Commençons :' *'Avant de ce mettre à calculer à tout vas il faut déjà savoir quel été l'exploit à calc, non?' Dans le Manga, nous avons eux diverses version et intérprétation de la Botte sécrète de Boros. La Vague de Destruction Planétaire, dans le Tome 7 en VF format papier, Boros dit : *''"Puisque c'est comme ça... Tu vas goûter à mon autre botte secrète ! Je vais libérer toute mon énergie pour non seulement te tuer, mais aussi réduire cette planète en cendre !"'' Dans le Tome 7 en VA il dit : *''"In that case... I have another finishing move. I'll release All my energy to Blow away you And the Planet Surface!"'' Et enfin une traduction litéral de ce qu'il dit le Tome 7 en VO (Japonais) donnerait ça : *''"If so... Then have a taste of my other trump card! I'll release All of my Power and wipe you out together with this planet's surface." '' AaS50k6.jpg|''Version anglaise'' NlKxT4dg.jpg|''Version Japonaise'' Donc, pour cette exploit nous n'allons donc pas vraiment nous attarder sur une traduction plus qu'une autre. Nous allons prendre ce qu'il faut pour raser la Surface d'une Planète. Mais encore ce n'est pas tout, car ceci n'est que la représentation'' "Papier"'' de Boros. Dans le Databook "One Punch-Man : Encyclopédie des Héros" ''sortie environs 1 an avant la diffusion de l'Anime. Nous obtenons plus d'informations sur '''Boros'. Nous apprenons d'abord que son niveau de fléau est "égal à Dragon ou Supérieur", ce qui donnera naissance au''' "Above Dragon" et au "Dragon+". Mais également que sa '''Vague de Destruction Planétaire'. . . Est en réalité bien une Vague de Destruction Planétaire. Il serait capable de détruire la Terre avec cette vague d'énergie. Donc beaucoup spéculèrent si il s'agissait de Boros '''à sa pleine puissance avant d'avoir épuisé son énergie contre '''Saitama, ou encore autre chose. Et puis vint l'Anime. Qui apporta la phrase : *''"Je vais te détruire ! En libérant toute mon énergie, je vais non seulement te tuer, mais aussi anéantir cette planète toute entière !"'' '' 6nkFqeP.jpg|''Le Rugissement qui détruira la Terre !'' osVXpOZ.png|''Blasting you and this Planet to Hell!'' '' Ce qui ne laissa plus vraiment de place au doutes. Murata confirmant bien que Boros est capable de détruire une planète en parlant de l'Anime, nous laissant sans réponse quand avis du Manga et du Webcomic. Ceux pourquoi, nous allons utiliser deux calculs, enfin quatre si ont compte Saitama. De ce fait il y aura 4 Versions différente sur la Page de''' Boros''' et de Saitama. Donc nous allons à présent calculer la taille de la Planète Terre de One-Punch Man 'Calc de la Planète :' Vu que nous n'avons pas de réel échelle de taille à comparer pour calculer la taille de la planète, nous allons devoir utilisez ses satellites en faisant de grosse assumptions. La Terre de One-Punch Man semble possèder plus de 5 Satellites naturel, et comme nous l'avons vu quand Saitama fut projeté sur la Lune. Ces satellites semblent être des "lunes". Normalement quand nous n'avons pas la taille d'une planète ou un moyen de référencement, nous utilisons la taille et le volume de la Terre. Mais ici vu le nombre de Satellites semblable à des lunes. Nous pouvons assumer qu'ils possèdes la taille de la Lune. Maintenant cela dit, nous allons pouvoir faire un Pixel Scaling. Base : '''Image représentant la Planète avec ses satellites . '''Calc : ''718x501 Pixels'' thumb|400px|"Pixel Scaling"Le rayon de la Lune est 1,737.1 Km. Ce qui équivaut à 20 Pixels. 20 Px = 1,737.1 Km. Le rayon de la Terre est 6,371 Km. Ce qui équivaut à 76 Pixels. 76 Px = 6,371 Km. De ce fait, nous pouvons donc calculer combien de kilomètres fait 1 pixel. 1 Px = 86.855 Km. Le rayon de la Terre de One-Punch Man est de 167 Pixels. 86.855 x 167 = 14,504.785 Km. Donc : 167 Px = 14,504.785 Km. Avec ceci nous pouvons donc avoir le Diamètre de la Planète, qui est de 29,010 Km. Et grâce à ce calculateur, nous pouvons voir que le Volume de la Planète est de 12,782,697,060,534,025,550,227,295,723 Cm³. Ou 12,782,697,060,534,025,550,227 M³ ou encore 12,782,697,060,534 Km³ pour une supérficie de 2,643,823,482 Km². Donc maintenant que nous avons la taille, passons au calcul de Puissance ! 'Potentiel d'Attaque Surface :' '''''La Formule pour calculer la quantité d'énergie qu'il faut pour détruire la surface d'une Planète est assez simple. Je vais vous faire un exemple avec notre Terre à nous. Il vous faut : La Circonférence de la Planète : '40,075 Km '''Le Rayon de l'Explosion/l'Onde de Choc : '''20,037.50 Km ''(C'est juste la circonférence /2) ''Ensuite la Formule :'' Mettez : Y = ((x/0.28)^3) dans une calculatrice scientifique. Y est le résultat en Kilotonnes de TNT et X est le rayon de l'explosion, dans notre exemple ça donne : Y = ((20037.50/0.28)^3) = 366,485,260,009,765.63 Kilotonnes de TNT. Mais chose à savoir, seulement 50% de l'énergie de l'onde/de l'explosion provient de l'attaque, donc vous /2 le résultat, excepté si il s'agit d'une explosion d'origine nucléaire. Ce qui donne : ''366,485,260,009,765.63/2 = 183,242,630,004,882.82 Kilotonnes de TNT, ou 7.66687163940426264e+26 Joules = un Potentiel d'Attaque de niveau '''Surface. Pour un Power Level de 1,452,867,674.'' Maintenant je vais refaire le même calcul mais avec la taille de la Planète Terre de One-Punch Man. Circonférence de la Planète : '''91,136.3 Km. '''Rayon de l'Explosion/l'Onde de Choc : 45,568.15 Km. Y = ((45568.15/0.28)^3) = 4,310,325,796,860,815 /2 = 2,155,162,898,430,407.5 Kilotonnes de TNT = 9.01720156703282462e+27 Joules = un Potentiel d'Attaque de niveau '''Surface'. Pour un Power Level de 3,304,029,551.'' 'Potentiel d'Attaque Planétaire :' La formule pour calculer le Potentiel d'Attaque de la Destruction d'une Planète Entière est bien plus compliqué du au facteur d'énergie de liaison gravitationnelle d'une sphère. Et heuresement pour nous, il existent des calculateurs spécialisé dans la formule du facteur d'énergie de liaison gravitationnelle. De ce fait il ne vous faut que trois chose : Un Calculateur : '''Celui que j'utilise est ici . '''La Masse de la Planète en Kg : pour la Terre c'est 5.972e+24 Kg. Le Rayon de la Planète en mètres : 'pour la Terre c'est 6,371,000 m. ''Ce qui nous donne l'énergie de la liaison gravitationnelle de la Planète: Qui est de 2.24010356983e+32 Joules/2.24010356983x10³² Joules. La structure d’une planète est maintenue par la gravité. En d’autres termes, tous les éléments composant une planète, de son noyau à sa surface, sont liés entre eux par la gravité. Il est donc possible de déterminer une énergie de liaison gravitationnelle, c’est-à-dire l’énergie permettant la cohésion entière de la planète. Une planète étant assimilable à une masse sphérique possédant une densité d’énergie uniforme (l’énergie de liaison est uniformément répartie sur l’ensemble de la structure), il est alors possible de calculer cette dernière. Donc en soit pour détruire une planète, il est nécessaire de fournir une énergie supérieure à son énergie de liaison gravitationnelle. Ainsi, pour détruire une planète semblable à la Terre, il faudrait fournir une énergie supérieure à 2.24010356983x10³² J. Ce qui donne un '''Power Level '''de 96,407,176,365. Donc à présent, recommençons le calcul mais avec la Planète Terre de One-Punch Man '''La Masse de la Planète en Kg : '''7.04326608e+25 Kg. '''Le Rayon de la Planète en mètres : '''14,504,785 m. '''La Densité d'une Planète type Terre : '''5.51 g/cm³ ''Résultat = 2,390,057,361,376,673,000,000 Kilotonnes de TNT = 1.36950598987e+34 Joules = '''Planétaire+. Ce qui équivaut à un Power Level 'de 379,788,061,860. '''Potentiel d'Attaque de Saitama : Celui-ci va être assez simple. Saitama à contrer l'énergie de l'Attaque de Boros dans une période de temps minimum, ne pouvant pas vraiment calculer la vrai vitesse de sa "Frappe Bien Venère", nous allons utilisez le timeframe de cette vidéo en 60fps : Donc calculons, le Timeframe que prend la Frappe Bien Venère de Saitama à dévier l'attaque de Boros est de 37 frames. 37/60 = 0.61666666666 seconde. Donc, ça nous donne dans l'Ordre suivant : Minimum pour Raser la Surface (Terre) : 7.66687163940426264e+26/0.61666666666 = 1.2432765e+27 Joules = 239,005,736,137,667.3125 Kilotonnes de TNT = un potentiel d'attaque niveau '''Surface. Ce qui équivaut à un Punch avec un Power Level 'de 1,706,904,559. ''Minimum pour Raser la Surface (Terre OPM) : 9.01720156703282462e+27/0.61666666666 '''= '''1.4622489e+28 Joules = 2,390,057,361,376,673 Kilotonnes de TNT = un potentiel d'attaque niveau '''Surface. Ce qui équivaut à un Punch avec un Power Level de 3,881,745,856.'' Minimum pour Détruire la Planète (Terre) : '''2.4401035698E+32/0.61666666666 = 3.9569247e+32 Joules = 71,701,720,841,300,189,184 Kilotonnes de TNT = ''Planétaire'. Ce qui équivaut à un Punch avec' un '''Power Level de 116,559,350,236.'' ''Minimum pour Détruire la Planète (Terre OPM) : '''1.66950598987e+34/0.61666666666 = 2.707307e+34 Joules = 4,780,114,722,753,345,000,000 Kilotonnes de TNT = '''Planétaire+.Ce qui équivaut à un Punch avec un''' Power Level de 476,649,516,390.'' '''Résultats : 'Boros Vague de Destruction Planétaire (Surface) : ''7.66687163940426264e+26 Joules = 1,452,867,674 PL = Surface'' Vague de Destruction Planétaire (Surface+OPM) : ''9.01720156703282462e+27 Joules = 3,304,029,551 PL = Surface'' Vague de Destruction Planétaire (Planète) : ''2.4401035698E+32 Joules = 99,194,916,733 PL = Planétaire'' Vague de Destruction Planétaire (Planète+OPM) : ''1.66950598987e+34 Joules = 405,710,260,235 PL = Planétaire+'' Saitama Frappe Bien Vénère (Surface) :'' Au moins'' ''1.2432765e+27 Joules = 1,706,904,559 PL = Surface'' Frappe Bien Vénère (Surface+OPM) : '''Au moins 1.4622489e+28 Joules = 3,881,745,856 PL = '''Surface Frappe Bien Vénère (Planète) :'' Au moins 3.9569247e+32 Joules = 116,559,350,236 PL =''' Planétaire'' '''Frappe Bien Vénère (Planète+OPM) : ''Au moins 2.707307e+34 Joules = 476,649,516,390 PL ='' ''Planétaire+'' Catégorie:Billets de blog